The FanFic Critic's Consequence
by xXx.The Black Knight.xXx
Summary: Upon recovering from a fanfic-influenced suicide, the FanFic Critic must face the consequences for betraying Susan's trust. SPANK FIC. SLASH FIC. Don't like? Don't read! Do like? Then what are ya waiting for? FanFic Critic/Susan


**Time for another spank fic! I've done my research on dom/sub relationships and on spanking as a whole. Despite the duration of the spanking in this story, it will not be anywhere near as harmful to the FFC as it was in that other fanfic I wrote. This story takes place sometime after the 200th episode. This is in a separate universe from the other spank fic I had written. In this universe, Susan has threatened the FFC with spankings in the past. Oh, and they are a legit couple in this one. That's where the dom/sub thing comes in. Sorry, FFC, but you come off as a sub! I hope you gals and fellas enjoy! If you're not into spankings, then don't read this. In other words, I don't want to hear any bitching from the peanut gallery! Thanks, folks. Enjoy!**

* * *

When the FanFic Critic started to become conscious again from her most recent death, she dreaded opening her eyes. Why? Susan. She knew her cousin was in the room with her. She _knew_ that Susan was no doubt furious at her for, yet again, committing suicide. She tried. She honestly did try to resist the urge. The fanfic was just too much. It was the most dreadful thing she had ever read! _Rarity's New Dress_ was an utter monstrosity that would even drive Susan to suicide if she had read it!

"I know you are awake," an oddly calm British voice said from across the room. The FanFic Critic shivered and bit her bottom lip. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and turned her head towards her cousin who was sitting by the FFC's desk. Susan wore a very grave look on her face. The FanFic Critic swallowed nervously.

"Susan, I tried...I really did try-"

"I know," Susan interrupted. The FanFic Critic looked a bit shocked. Perhaps Susan isn't as mad as she first thought The idea slipped away from the FanFic Critic's mind, however, when Susan flashed her a dangerous look, "...but not hard enough."

"Susan-"

"Shut up, Megan." Susan snapped, "You have broken my trust for the last time without any consequence. Get up and follow me down to the living room for your punishment." The Critic's eyes widened in horror, realizing that Susan was going to be spanking her.

"Susan, please no..." The FanFic Critic pleaded. Susan rounded on her and roughly pulled her from up the bed. Her hands immediately went for the button of the FanFic Critic's pants to loosen them. The FanFic Critic tried to shove Susan's hands away but Susan rewarded her with a harsh slap across the face. As the Critic recovered from the slap, Susan unzipped the slacks but didn't pull them down. Instead, she took the FanFic Critic by the arm and forced her to follow her down the stairs to the living room.

"I have warned you about the consequences of your actions. Seeing you insist like acting like a child, you shall be punished like one." When Susan led them into the living room, the FanFic Critic looked at the set up before them. There was a pillow on the right side of the couch and on the coffee table laid the following items: a hair brush, a wooden spoon, 12-inch metal ruler, and a bottle of Aloe Vera.

"You will first be spanked with my hand over your trousers for a total of ten minutes. Then, I will pull those down and spank you over your panties with my hand for another five. Following that, your panties will be pulled down and I will proceed to spank your bare bottom with my hand for another five minutes. That will just be the warm-up." As Susan explained this, she had directed the FanFic Critic to lie on the couch so her head would be resting on the pillow and her hips would be resting on Susan's lap. She started to rub her cousin's ass over the jeans to make sure that the FanFic Critic was relaxed.

"Before I use the hair brush on you, I will rub you bottom like this for a few minutes so you will be able to endure the entirety of the spanking. It will help prevent bruising and it will give you time to recover some before the next bit of the punishment. After I apply the hair brush, I will rub your bottom again for another few minutes before moving on to the spoon. I will repeat that process before I apply the metal ruler to your tender sit spots. I will only hit you with the ruler ten times instead of having you endure a five minute session because the ruler will be the most painful part of this whole thing. After I give you an extended five minute rub down for your bottom, I will spank it with my hand for ten minutes. The spanking will be over when I apply the Aloe Vera. Are you ready to accept and take your punishment?" The FanFic, fearful of speaking, nodded her head as a reply. Susan rested her left hand on the small of the FanFic Critic's back to hold her down.

"I will tell you this now: do not, no matter how much it hurts, try to stop or disrupt the spanking. If you do, I will increase the amount of strokes with the ruler to twenty instead of ten."

"I won't, I promise," the FanFic Critic whimpered. After a moment of silence, Susan got to work. She spanked the FanFic Critic over the black slacks hard and evenly. After the five minutes of the first round, Susan grabbed at the waistband of her cousin's slacks and slowly began to work them down her cousin's hips. When she got them to rest right above the FanFic Critic's knees, she began to spank her cousin over her panties. She used the same rhythm as before, hitting hard and evenly. She didn't soften her smacks, either, which made the FanFic Critic more and more uncomfortable. By the end of that, Susan carefully and slowly worked the Critic's panties down her already bright red bum. When they were out of her way, Susan continued the spanking. This time, though, she slightly softened her slaps seeing that she was now hitting bare skin. When it was over, Susan began to gently rub and massage the irritated skin.

"...Sue..."

***SMACK***

"OWW!"

"_You will not speak until I give you permission. _Is that clear?" Susan asked in a sharp tone. The FanFic Critic nodded with a whimper. Susan's eyes traveled down to where she had just slapped her cousin. She silently cursed at herself as she began to rub the spot she had just hit. She had smacked it far too hard seeing it left a slight impression of a hand print. Susan then felt bad for doing it seeing she never had told the FanFic Critic that she couldn't speak during the rubbing sessions. Pushing her guilt aside, Susan reached for the hair brush and took a moment to calculate how she was going to proceed. She didn't want to hit her cousin too hard with the hair brush seeing she will be using other implements later on. She wanted to avoid bruising as much as possible. The punishment was to be the spanking itself and nothing more. She was not going to be hitting her cousin full force with the implements like others would. Instead, she would be hitting hard enough to send a message. Susan was sure that the FanFic Critic will be in tears when she was done with the hair brush.

Taking aim, Susan brought the brush down upon the Critic's tender cheeks evenly and firmly. The FanFic Critic was not crying yet but she was showing signs of discomfort and pain by some of the grunts and hissing sounds she had made. By the end of it, the FanFic Critic was breathing heavily. Nothing more. Impressed and a bit proud, Susan put the hair brush down and began to rub the Critic's irritated skin again. She examined it as she rubbed it to make sure no bruises were forming. She noticed some wetness on her lap from underneath her cousin's hips. With a smirk, Susan realized that her cousin and lover was reluctantly turned on by this. She could tell that the Critic was aware of her accidental arousal because she was breathing in a slightly panicked way.

"Don't be ashamed, my pet," Susan purred, "I understand."

The FanFic Critic seemed to relax slightly. Susan continued to gently rub the FFC's bum until it was time to move on to the next implement. She gave her cousin an affectionate slap on the rump before she reached for the next implement. She spoon was smaller than the hair brush, meaning she would have more "bum" to cover with it. This, no doubt, will cause the FanFic Critic to cry.

After spanking her halfway through the five minutes, the FanFic Critic did begin to cry. When this happened, Susan lightened the strokes considerably. She was shocked at how still her cousin was staying. By now, Susan was expecting some squirming at the very slightest. The FanFic Critic, despite the crying and sobs, handled this part of the spanking very well up until the very end.

As Susan rubbed the bright red bottom of the FanFic Critic, she carefully calculated how hard she would apply the ruler along with how fast. She decided that the strokes would be hard and to the point. She had been avoiding the sit spots with the earlier punishments. She also decided that there would be a pause between each stroke for recovery. Part of Susan just wanted to end the spanking then and there but she decided against it. She needed to follow through.

Reluctantly, Susan reached for the ruler and brought it up gently against the spot she was aiming for. She felt her cousin tense up beneath her hand. With hesitation, Susan brought the ruler back and brought it down hard.

***BWAACK***

"AHH!"

***SWWATT***

"OOOW!"

***SMMAACK***

"HSSSSSS..."

***BWAACK***

"HMMM...!"

***SMMAACK***

"ARGH!"

***SMMAACK***

"OW!"

***BWAACK***

"AHH!"

***SMMAACK***

"KWAH!

***SLLAAPP***

"OW!"

***WAAAAP***

The FanFic Critic was very limp by the final stroke. Her crying did not subside, even when Susan immediately tried to soother her by rubbing she spots she just hit. Susan examined her work as she rubbed the skin. It was almost purple but it wasn't bruising, yet. Susan would have to keep her slaps for the final spanking very restrained and she would have to be sure that she doesn't hit the Critic's sit spots at all. After a few minutes of rubbing the FFC's bottom, Susan started to spank the Critic with her hand again. If she had been spanking her like this in the beginning, it would not have hurt at all. It was hurting now, though. Susan could tell by how more intense her cousin's sobbing was becoming. It was only a minute in when the FanFic Critic's sobs were becoming hysterical. Susan couldn't bare it anymore.

"The Hell with this!" Susan cried out as she stopped her hand in mid air from slapping the brick-red butt any further. She immediately grabbed the bottle of Aloe Vera and put a generous amount in her hand. She rubbed it evenly over the irritated and reddened skin in a soothing manner with one hand. The other hand made its way under the Critic's shirt so it could rub her back to calm her down. It took a few minutes but the FanFic Critic did eventually calm down.

Susan carefully helped her cousin up and proceeded to work her cousins pants and underpants off. Noticing the panicked look on the FanFic Critic's face, Susan placed a gentle kiss on her tear-stained cheek to reassure her that the punishment was done. Taking her cousin by the hand, Susan led them back upstairs into the FanFic Critic's room. When they were in the room, Susan started to unbutton the FanFic Critic's jacket.

"I want you to know that I did not enjoy doing that to you. You know how it pains me to see you suffer, especially by my hand."

"I know, Sue...I am sorry...I will try harder..." The Critic said sadly. Susan draped the jacket over the computer chair and then turned her attention to the FanFic Critic's white collared shirt.

"I do know your struggles, pet. I know it is hard for you and I know that you don't mean to but you need to try harder to control your suicidal urges. One day, you may die for good." Susan tossed the shirt to the floor and gently turned the FFC around so she could get started on the bra hooks.

"I know...I am sorry..."

"And you're forgiven. Now sit down on the edge of the bed, lay back, and spread your legs," Susan ordered softly. When the FanFic Critic looked at her in a confused fashion, Susan added: "You're still in need of soothing after that rough bout on your rump. Also, I didn't forget about your little "accident" from before, my dear."

With a shy smile, the FanFic Critic obeyed. When she was ready, Susan got to work in more ways than one.

The End

* * *

**Yeah, this dude has gotta have his girl-on-girl at some point. I hope this was better than the last one I wrote. I know I left the final scene off in a disappointment but I want to save a sex scene for a different story. There will be one in the NC and FFC fanfic I'm writing and I may do another one-shot slashing FFC and Susan in the near future. Well, kiddies, thanks for reading!**


End file.
